


Pose de Referencia

by CassiaAedea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassiaAedea/pseuds/CassiaAedea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TRADUCCIÓN. Todos los artistas tienen ese mal dían en el que no pueden encontrar cierta referencia. Afortunadamente para Marinette, su oportunidad se encuentra muy cerca, y es solo para ella.<br/>Original por tumblr user unlyckyfortunes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pose de Referencia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [POSE REFERENCE](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/164336) by Poetic_Drug, or tumblr user unluckyfortunes. 



> Trabajo original del usuario de tumblr unluckyfortunes. Lean más al respecto al final del trabajo.
> 
> N/A: Porque Adrien rockearía en faldas, ok?

Este era un hábito que Marinette  _ realmente _ necesitaba detener.

Las horas del día habían comenzado a desaparecer para cuando ella finalizó solo  _ una _ pieza de sketch, acurrucada en la esquina de la clase sin nada excepto su maniquí. Pedir permiso para quedarse después de clase en la sala de textiles para terminar su proyecto no había sido difícil; especialmente desde que ella ganó el concurso de diseño tantos meses atrás. Pero para cuando Marinette tuvo que prender las luces, supo que había casi excedido la autorización. 

-¿ _ Por qué _ no puedo terminar esto…? -Gruñó, antes de apoyar la cabeza sobre la mesa y dejar que el lápiz ruede fuera de su alcance- No debería ser  _ tan _ difícil completar el diseño…-

Marinette pausó por un corto momento, antes de suspirar sobre la fría superficie de la mesa de nuevo. Ahora estaba  _ hablando _ sola, en el medio de un salón vacío. 

Realmente  había tocado fondo. 

-¿Hay alguien aquí?-

Un chillido salió involuntariamente de sus labios y causó que el aire temblara a su alrededor, mientras saltaba en su asiento. Tuvo que aferrarse a la mesa para no caer. 

Asomándose desde la puerta, con una expresión un tanto divertida, estaba Adrien. O, según Marinette, “Dibujo-corazones-al-rededor-de-tu-nombre-siempre-que-puedo-para-lidiar-con-mi-propia-inhabilidad-de-siquiera-mantener-una-conversación-contigo” Adrien. Mirandola  _ fijamente _ .

_ Fui una buena persona, universo. Por favor, hazme desaparecer antes de que haga el ridículo aún más. Siempre puedes hacer a Ladybug desde la parte de mí que SÍ se siente confiada en momentos como este.  _

-¡¿A-Adrien?!-

-Ése es mi nombre -Rió entre dientes, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta con las manos en la cadera-. Vi las luces encendidas. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tan tarde, Marinette?-

-O-Oh, yo… -Tímidamente cubrió su cuaderno de dibujo- S-Solo trataba de, eh… Terminar algo.-

Adrien guardó sus manos en sus bolsillos y se aventuró dentro. Una parte de ella se preguntaba  _ por qué _ se encontraba él tan tarde en la escuela, pero ese pensamiento fue pronto ahogado por el hecho que él estaba  _ hablando con ella y Chloe no estaba presente. _ Su corazón latía tan fuerte que colocó una mano en su pecho para calmar la sensación. 

-¿Otro diseño?

-A-Algo así -Sus orejas comenzaron a arder, y arrastró las suelas de sus zapatos en la alfombra roja del suelo-. Aunque no es tarea.-

-¿Mm? -Murmuró, inclinandose sobre el borde de la mesa- ¿Es un diseño complejo?

-No... realmente -Suspiró-. P-Pero, eh, está tomando más tiempo del que pensé.-

-¿Cómo es eso?

De repente, toda vacilación desapareció, y las palabras comenzaron a brotar de sus labios. 

-Estoy intentando un nuevo ángulo. No literalmente, pero en cuanto a mi trabajo -Ella pasó la página, mostrando un diseño incompleto-. Mira, entré al mundo del diseño porque me gusta cómo expresa partes de tu personalidad que no puedes realmente mostrar con solo palabras o hobbies. Alguien podría usar jeans y camisas porque son cómodas. O usar chandal porque aman correr. ¿Pero qué hay  _ más allá _ de eso? ¿Qué tal si  _ rompemos _ esos límites? Éso es lo que intento hacer, pero…-

Su postura se marchitó.

-Estoy un poco nerviosa sobre este diseño, por lo que no puedo… ponerlo en marcha.-

Adrien miró más atentamente.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Se ve bien.-

Marinette jugueteó con sus dedos, y la vergonzosa timidez volvió. 

-No es…  _ específicamente _ solo para línea de mujeres-

Sus ojos se agrandaron con sorpresa y se enfocaron en ella.

-¿Estás diseñando ropa de género neutral?

-¡S-Sí! Bueno -Frotó sus brazos-, tuve mucha ayuda para investigar, pero… quiero decir, generalmente tengo gente que modele algunos prototipos para mí cuando quiero crear una pequeña línea. Ayla usualmente me ayuda, pero ha estado ocupada con el blog de Ladybug, y yo he estado ocupada…-

_ Siendo Ladybug. _

-...ayudando a mis padres en la panadería, y siendo la presidenta de la clase, a-así que… encontrar  _ chicos _ que modelen para mí es un poco más… difícil de lo que pensé. Esto no es algo que pueda mencionar a la ligera, sabes?-

Adrien asintió.

-Pensarán que la gente se burlará de ellos -La miró nuevamente-. ¿Por qué tan sorprendida?

-¿Eh? O-Oh, es que… no estaba esperando ese tipo de… indiferencia.-

Adrien rió.

-Marinette, _ soy modelo.  _ Ideas como chicos usando faldas no son extrañas para mí.- 

A pesar de la timidez, ella le sonrió, y limpió los residuos del borrador de la superficie de su escritorio. 

-Tienes más experiencia en la industria que yo, ¿recuerdas?-

Adrien abrió la boca para responder, antes de que se cerrara de repente. Algo se aclaró en aquellos ojos verdes, y se lanzó sobre la mesa sonriendo como apostador. A Marinette le tomó todo lo que tenía para no  _ desmayarse _ . 

-Dijiste que necesitabas modelos para los prototipos.-

Ella parpadeó.

-¿S-Sí…?

-Acabo de recordar que nunca pude usar el sombrero que hiciste para el concurso. Si tu quieres, ¿podría…?

Gesticuló hacia el diseño sin terminar, y finalmente hizo  _ click _ en su cabeza. Ella quería negarse, balbucear una excusa y escapar, pero…  _ algo _ hizo que se quede. Tal vez fue la fugaz sensación de reconocimiento, o el hecho que le él le haya ofrecido algo que ella necesitaba hace  _ ya un tiempo _ . ¿Por qué negarse?

-Yo… -Se tragó la vacilación restante, y se puso de pie- ¿Estás seguro?

Adrien sonrió al estilo Chat Noir, y ella  _ todavía _ quería desmayarse. 

-Como dijiste, tengo experiencia en la industria. Pero esta ropa es algo que tú estás diseñando, y quiero usarlas. Así que, Marinette, ¿por qué no lo estaría?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

De alguna forma, Marinette pasó de ser un desastre tartamudo frente a Adrien a estar practicamente  _ co-organizando un proyecto _ con él en el transcurso de una semana.

Ellos dos, junto con Ayla y Nino, discutirán formas y cortes durante el receso del almuerzo; hablarían sobre materiales y agregados en la caminata a casa después de la escuela; opinarían sobre locaciones y las mejores horas para iluminación para la sesión de fotografía en todo momento libre en clase. Entre ellos cuatro, había evolucionado desde ser un proyecto durante su tiempo libre a ser _algo más_ … y continuaba creciendo.

Ayla lo mencionó en su blog más de una vez. Nino  _ insistió _ en filmar segmentos para su canal de videos online. Lo que era todavía más increíble, voluntarios de una comunidad menor de juventud LGTB en el área se habían reunido para posar para Marinette. 

Incluso con dieciséis años, ella pensó que lo había visto todo. 

-Bien. Entonces, ¿qué tal si…? No, Adrien, ¿podrías pararte allí? ¿Tal vez dándole la espalda a la cámara, y mirando al cielo? …¡Perfecto!

Ella había ideado una simple falda negra ( **con** bolsillos), combinada con una camisa blanca para su amigo. Los cuatro, junto con otros voluntarios, estaban terminando el último día de la sesión de fotografía.

Era ameteur, por supuesto, no se comparaba a lo que Adrien estaba acostumbrado, pero las sonrisas en su rostro eran distintas a las que posaba en sus fotografías profesionales que ella solía pegar en su pared. Con el proyecto en buen camino, decidió que lo mejor era reemplazarlas con diseños y planes. 

-¡No puedo creer que vas a subir las fotos  _ esta noche _ , Mari! -Susurró Ayla mientras Marinette tomaba otra foto- ¿Estás nerviosa?

-...Sí -Admitió, mirando algunas de las tomas-. Pero… Creo que todo estará bien, ¿sabes?

-¿Segura?

Su vista se posó en los voluntarios, y en las sonrisas que mostraban sus rostros.

-Sí, lo estoy.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

La escuela zumbaba al día siguiente.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Marinette abrió una pequeña tienda online, ofreciendo diferentes piezas de vestir que vendía a los alrededores, pero los rumores que se susurraban sobre su tan-llamada “controversial” línea la tenían sudando de nervios. 

No se arrepentía. La moda era sobre liberarse de los estándares. Pero la anticipación por las fotografías la había puesto inquieta. Algunos de los e-mails que había recibido eran todavía  _ peor  _ que los rumores .

Marinette suspiró, guardó su mochila debajo del escritorio antes de desbloquear su teléfono y entrar a su sitio web.

Solo eran pocas fotografías. Adrien, Ayla, y algunos otros voluntarios de su clase habían posado su pequeña línea de invierno, que había incluido vestidos y faldas. Encontrar lo que estaba  _ mal _ todavía la tenía perpleja. Ella sabía  _ por qué _ …

... _ pero, ¿por qué? _

Si todos podían acceptar a Ladybug y Chat Noir, si podían contemplar la idea de guerra y  eventos sobrenaturales … ¿por qué no  _ esto _ ?

La confundía.

-Hola, ramera.-

Marinette parpadeó, mientras una mano golpeaba su pupitre. Mirando hacia arriba, puso los ojos en blanco.

_ Debí haberlo visto venir. _

-Buenos días, Chloe. -murmuró.

-Vi la nueva línea de ropa que pusiste en el sitio anoche, y las fotos.  _ Cómo _ conseguiste que Adrien modelara, nunca lo sabré…-

_ Aquí viene. _

-...pero lo que hiciste estuvo bastante bueno.-

La forma en la que su rostro se contorsionó, asumió ella,  _ no _ era natural, mientras Chloe se cruzaba de brazos y resoplaba.

-No me malinterpretes, te sigo odiando, pero eso es solo porque intentas cortejar a alguien que está totalmente fuera de tu liga. No voy a abandonar a Adrien para que lo tome alguien como  _ tú _ .-

Marinette todavía estaba demasiado atónita como para responder.

-Pero si alguien te causa problemas por tu  sitio , solo dime. Lidiaré con ellos.-

Marinette tuvo que recordarse a si misma que debía cerrar la boca.

-Eh… seguro. Gracias.-

Chloe simplemente se alejó resoplando de nuevo, rumbo a su asiento, y Marinette la siguió con la mirada. Tan pronto como llegó, se sentó y dedicó su atención a su teléfono. Marinette sonrió un poco cuando llegó una nueva orden.

_ Estoy bastante segura de que esto no habría sido un éxito tan rápido si no fuera por la ayuda de Adrien, pero… _

Marinette levantó la cabeza para ver a Adrien, quien le mostraba su teléfono con el sitio web en la pantalla, y la sonrisa que curvaba sus labios se ensanchó aún más. Incluso lo dejó un poco aturdido. 

_...Creo que cosas buenas saldrán de esto. _


	2. Golpe de Inspiración

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRADUCCIÓN. A Adrien le gusta ayudar. A Chat Noir ser el ejemplo a seguir en muchas formas impredecibles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Esto es para el queridísimo anon en tumblr que ha estado apestando mi inbox hace tiempo porque me ATREVÍ a escribir a Adrien usando falda. Oh, qué horror. Escondan a los niños. Recen por las mangostas. Desencadené al infierno. (Para el resto, ¡espero que disfruten!)

Diez minutos de Marinette jugando con su comida y Adrien supuso que algo malo estaba sucediendo. 

Marinette había decidido sentarse sola durante el almuerzo (Ayla se encontraba de viaje por un “negocio” familiar, Nino le había contado antes), y ver a la usualmente alegre muchacha con la cara larga lo tenía preocupado. Ella suspiró, rehusándose a mirar a su alrededor. Incluso sus movimientos parecían entorpecidos en clase de gimnasia.

Adrien tomó su bandeja del almuerzo, y con su bolso al hombro la tocó para llamar su atención.

-¿Te importa si me siento aquí?

Los ojos de Marinette se ensancharon, pero no explotó en una seguidilla de tartamudeos como hacía usualmente. Simplemente gesticuló a la silla vacía frente a ella, y volvió a concentrarse en las arvejas de su plato. 

_ Extraño. _

Adrien inclinó su cabeza.

-¿Está todo bien?

La tensión del cuerpo de Marinette se intensificó, y pasó por su cabeza que quizás ella había estado esperando todo el  _ día _ para que alguien le preguntara y poder abrirse sobre sus frustraciones.

(Una pequeña, diminuta sensación en su cabeza sugirió que si más gente preguntara si “está todo bien”, quizás menos gente se vería afectada por los Akumas, pero empujó ese eco de pensamiento fuera de su mente; él era solo una voz, y no podía hablar al mundo entero)

-No. Realmente  _ no lo estoy _ . Mira.-

Ella tomó su teléfono, y lo sacudió frente a su rostro. Una vez que ella dejó de mover el aparato, tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos debido a la luz del mismo. 

Era su inbox.  _ 2542 e-mails sin leer _ .

Adrien volvió a mirarla.

-¿Recibes usualmente esta cantidad de e-mails…?

Lágrimas de frustración se acumularon en sus ojos.

-No doy mi dirección de correo privado, pero alguien consiguió hackear mi sitio web y publicarlo en linea. Ahora, la gente no deja… no deja de  _ atacarme _ por la… nueva línea que diseñé.

_ Ah. _

Todo comenzó a encajar. 

Desde temprana edad, Adrien había sido objetivo de duras críticas de extraños anónimos. Su imagen era editada, adulterada, manipulada hasta que no podía reconocerse a sí mismo en las propagandas. Las opiniones sin cara le afectaban, y sus palabras dolían como cuchillos, porque venían de personas que no tenían  _ ni idea _ quién era realmente, y aún así lo criticaban en cada oportunidad.

¿Y para alguien tan dulce y susceptible como Marinette? Debían doler todavía  _ más _ .

-N-No es que no hubiera esperado esto -Su voz ahogada llenó a Adrien de simpatía por ella. Vio como del otro lado de la mesa ella apretaba los puños, bajando la cabeza y apenas conteniendo un sollozo ronco-. P-Pero…-

-¿Te lastima?

Una risa temblorosa de alivio fue expulsada de su pecho.

-Dios, ¿ _ cuándo no _ ? Ellos no me conocen, yo no los conozco, y me  _ lastiman _ . ¡Y la gente a la que lastimarán  _ por mi culpa _ ! No voy a quitar la ropa, hay quienes la  _ necesitan _ , pero… ¿y si son heridos o atacados por ser quienes son? No es  _ justo _ , Adrien.-

-Nunca lo es.-

-Lo imaginé.-

Calculando que poco podía hacer, Adrien simplemente optó por cubrir las manos de Marinette con las suyas propias y frotar pequeños círculos en la palma de su mano. 

Marinette sorbió por la nariz, y una lágrima cayó por el rabillo de su ojo. 

-¿Acaso… estoy dejando que esto me afecte demasiado? Si quiero ser parte de esta industria, quizás debería-

-No encierres dentro a tus sentimientos -la interrumpió inmediatamente-. Eso es lo  _ peor _ que podrías hacer en esta situación.

Marinette se quedó callada, y las palabras que a continuación salieron de sus labios petrificaron a Adrien.

-Apuesto a que Ladybug o Chat Noir no dejarían que cosas como estas les afecten, ¿no crees? Pero… -La hermosa sonrisa volvió a plasmarse en sus labios, y para él fue como encontrar el cielo- Muchísimas gracias, Adrien.

-No hay d…-

Y entonces, como relámpago, un pensamiento cruzó por su mente.

-¿Adrien?

-¿Eh? Oh -Sacudió su cabeza-, no es nada. Estoy bien, Princesa -Por alguna razón, la postura de Marinette de tensó cuando el apodo salió de sus labios y él no se dio cuenta-. Es que… Hay algo que necesito hacer.-

La campana resonó por los corredores, y él le dio un suave apretón a la mano de su compañera.

-No me esperes, ¿si? Y… Mantente alerta esta noche.

Ella lo vio marcharse, confundida todavía más con la sonrisa que comenzaba a ensancharse en el rostro de Adrien mientras abandonaba la cafetería. 

Él suspiró un poco, antes de comenzar a correr.

Necesitaba hablar con Plagg.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Ladybug comenzó a zapatear impacientemente, mientras resopló al el aire de la noche.

Se había convertido en una rutina: Cada noche, ella y Chat Noir se encontraban en el techo anteriormente designado para salir a patrullar en busca de personas infectadas por Akumas. Al principio, sucedía una vez al mes. Luego, cada un par de semanas. Después,  _ cada semana _ … y de pronto, se había convertido en todas las noches. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no lo esperaba con ansias. 

Pero ahora, su adorable gato sinvergüenza estaba llegando tarde. Los minutos pasaban, solo eran  _ minutos _ , pero luego del día que había pasado  Marinette,  _ necesitaba _ a Chat Noir y a sus horribles juegos de palabras y a su corazón de oro para calmar a su mente.

Ladybug volvió a echarle un vistazo al pequeño reloj dentro de su yoyo, y suspiró.

-¿ _ Dónde _ está ese tonto gato…?-

-Le pido disculpas por la tardanza, mi Dama-

Ladybug exhaló, aliviada. 

-Usualmente no me importaría, Chat, pero…-

Cuando giró para verlo, se quedó sin aliento .

Chat Noir le sonrió, aunque un leve rubor coloreaba sus mejillas. 

-¿Qué sucede, mi Dama? ¿Podrá ser que por fin conquisté tu corazón?-

Todo lo que ella podía hacer era mirarlo boquiabierta, sus ojos como platos. 

Era una de sus  _ faldas _ . Las de Marinette. Y estaba elegantemente apoyada sobre la leve curvatura de las caderas de Chat Noir. Negra, simple, con pequeños detalles en blanco. La lucía con confianza, sus codos descansando sobre su bastón extendido. 

-Chat… ¿Qué…?-

Él pareció malinterpretar su falta de palabras.

-No es mi estilo de siempre, mi Dama, pero yo… -sus orejas bajaron- Mi… la chica que conozco, ¿la que se llama Marinette? Hace poco hizo algo que muchos ni se hubieran atrevido a  _ imaginar _ .  ¿Quién soy yo para no mostrar mi… una forma de auto-expresión?

Ladybug dio un paso adelante, antes de correr hacia Chat Noir y  _ rodear _ su cuello con sus brazos. 

-¡¿M-Mi Dama?!

Ella no dijo nada, pero lo abrazó con más fuerza.

Chat Noir era abrasivo, coqueto, y podía excederse con sus payasadas.  Pero aquel que dijera que su corazón no estaba hecho de oro podía  _ irse a la mierda.  _ Chat Noir era como su hogar.

-Gato tonto -Susurró Marinette-. Las faldas te quedan mejor que a mí. Espero que sepas que nunca te perdonaré por eso-

Chat Noir rió, y la rodeó con los brazos.

_ Espero que nunca dejes de ser tú mismo. _

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**LUCHANDO CON ESTILO - Ladyblog Post #43**

_ Una vez más, nuestros héroes parisinos favoritos toman los cielos para protegernos del ascenso de los eventos sobrenaturales por toda la ciudad. De dónde vienen esta enorme cantidad de monstruos, todavía no lo sabemos. Pero no se alarmen, mis queridos ciudadanos, ¡Ayla está en el caso! _

_ Esta vez, Ladybug y Chat Noir se enfrentaron al malvado duo conocido como los ruines “Busca” y “Encuentra”. Estos perpretadores fueron, lamentablemente, imposibles de fotografiar, ¡debido a que lanzaban sus ataques desde las sombras! Ni una vez enfrentaron a nuestros héroes de frente. No estoy segura si eran cobardes o si solo lo utilizaban como ventaja táctica. ¡Tendré que preguntar la próxima vez que consiga una entrevista exclusiva! _

_ ¡Pero esa no es la noticia más emocionante que tengo, mis queridos ciudadanos! ¡Puedo confirmar, después de varias tomas borrosas, que Chat Noir estaba realmente luciendo la nueva línea de ropa de mi mejor amiga! _

_ Modeladas por el maravilloso Adrien Agreste, parece que nuestro favorito Gato en Negro se vio conmovido con la línea, ¡en particular la falda “Ciudad Noir”! ¡Y debo decir, luce absolutamente fantástico! ¡Chat Noir, si estás leyendo esto, te veías realmente hermoso! Marinette estuvo llorando toda la mañana luego de que escuchó la noticia de lo que hiciste. _

_ ¡Bueno, hasta la próxima, ciudadanos! _

_ _ Ayla, fuera.  _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Trabajo original del usuario de tumblr unluckyfortunes, Bebe. Es una persona realmente fantástica y su habilidad para escribir Adrianette es suprema. Tuvo la amabilidad de permitirme traducir sus trabajos. Por favor pasen por su tumblr y vean lo fantástic que es! Si quieren dejenle también un bonito ask, se lo merece.  
> Muchas gracias por leer!  
> Cuídense mucho.


End file.
